Conversation d'outretombe
by Oceanna
Summary: Prenez Fred et George. Faites-les dialoguer. Laisser reposer. Ôtez toutes les didascalies. Rajouter une pincée de sel et servez chaud. C'est prêt !


_Ce one-shot a été créé dans le cadre des nuits d'écritures du FoF (forum francophone ; le nom dit tout, la compagnie est chaleureuse, les délires légions et les nourritures intellectuelles nombreuses. N'hésitez pas à nous rejoindre : le lien est dans mes fav' !)_

_Le but des nuits d'écriture ? Un mot, une heure pour rédiger un OS et le poster._

_Âme déprimées, passez votre chemin. Alors que le thème appelait à de l'humour, j'ai pas eu envie. Mes excuses ^^''_

_

* * *

_

_Thème__ :_ Devinette

«Hey, George ! Un bloc d'ivoire dans une grotte noire ?

-La mort.

-C'est pas du jeu, George. Qu'est-ce qui emporte mais qu'on ne peut pas saisir ?

-La mort.

-Le vent.

-La mort aussi.

-C'était le vent.

-Je sais. Mais c'est aussi la mort.

-Oui, mais je veux que ce soit le vent, et comme c'est moi qui ait posé la question, j'ai raison !

-Sans doute.

-Ne grimace pas ainsi ! Ou devrais-je croire que les absents ont toujours tort ?

-Tu n'est pas absent. Tu es mort.

-Et alors ? C'est la même chose.

-Non.

-Mais si ! Mort ou absent, de toute façon on est pas là et puis c'est tout !

-Ce n'est pas la même chose.

-Ne boude pas, George. Si tu veux, ce n'est pas la même chose. Mais tente encore : une chauve-souris qui tourne en rond dans les cachots ?

-La mort.

-Rogue qui tente de deviner ce qu'on vient de lui voler. George, tu n'est pas drôle.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'être drôle.

-Pourquoi donc ?

-Parce que tu es mort.

-Alors je dois être drôlement bavard pour un mort.

-C'est parce que tu me ressembles trop pour disparaître totalement.

-Alors je vis en toi. Ça marche aussi !

-Non. Tu n'es pas en moi. C'est vide, là.

-Tu fais ta mauvaise tête. Comment je peux parler, sinon ?

-Parce que tu me manques. C'est moi qui te fais parler.

-Je savais que tu avais des délires mégalos, mon frère ! Je le savais !

-Si seulement...

-Allez, souris un peu. Tu es pire que quand Maman a détruit tous nos ingrédients !

-C'est normal.

-Mais non, ce n'est pas normal. Nous sommes fais pour sourire, George. Pour désennuyer le monde avec nos idioties. Pas pour rester là, à tenter de se remonter le moral avec des devinettes de trois mornilles.

-Je n'ai pas envie de bouger.

-Mais tu dois bouger ! Tu ne vas pas rester assez ici toute ta vie !

-Ce serait plus simple pour te rejoindre.

-Et la boutique ?

-Elle fermera sans toi.

-Tu n'es pas drôle, George.

-Je te l'ai dit, je n'ai plus envie d'être drôle.

-C'est idiot.

-Je sais.

-Si tu fais ça, la première chose que je ferai en te revoyant, c'est de te secouer comme un prunier. Ou de te transformer en prunier, puisque tu veux devenir une pierre.

-Si tu veux.

-Tu as même perdu ton sens de la répartie. C'est plus grave que je ne le pensais mon frère...

-Ne m'appelle pas ainsi !

-Pourquoi ?

-Si – si tu étais mon frère tu ne serais pas mort.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu ne peux pas me laisser seul ! Tu ne peux pas disparaître comme ça et prendre des vacances à vie !

-Je proteste. Les vacances sans toi, ce n'est pas drôle.

-Alors pourquoi n'es-tu pas resté ?

-Je ne pouvais pas.

-Pourquoi revenir ?

-C'est toi qui m'a fait revenir. Comme tu le dis, c'est toi qui me fait parler.

-Menteur.

-Blagueur.

-Je suis sérieux !

-Moi pas, George. C'est ennuyeux d'être sérieux.

-Comment veux-tu que je ris ?

-En riant. Allez : qu'est-ce qu'un chignon sur une robe de chambre écossaise ?

-Mac Gonagall qui tente de nous surprendre ?

-Tu vois quand tu veux ! Qu'est-ce qu'un petit poix sur une pile de livres ?

-Flitwick métamorphosé.

-Tu redeviens toi-même ! Une écrevisse rose ?

-Ombrage le jour où nous avons quitté l'école.

-... C'était bien, ce jour-là, hein ?

-Oui...

-Les feux d'artifices se vendent bien, d'ailleurs ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Tu te laisses vraiment vivre, George.

-Je n'ai pas envie de vivre.

-Imbécile !

-Je sais.

-Alors fait quelque chose ! Tu déshonores le nom de Gred et Forge, là !

-Ils n'existe plus. Il n'y a plus que George ici.

-Oh la la... Qu'est-ce qui est roux et qui se prend la tête ?

-Je n'ai pas envie de rire.

-Tu deviens pire que Percy !

-Ce n'est pas grave.

-Pourquoi ?

-Rien n'est grave si tu n'es plus là.

-C'est idiot.

-Je sais.

-Comme tu sais que je n'ai pas envie de te voir dans cet état. Cela fait trois heures que j'ai épuisé mon réservoir de blague-à-remonter le moral... On a vécu pire, pourtant.

-Mais on était ensemble.

-Ah non, tu ne vas pas recommencer...

-Je n'arrive pas à parler d'autre chose.

-Tu ne tentes même plus.

-Je n'ai pas envie quand tu n'es plus là.

-George, ce n'est pas juste. Je suis aussi seul que toi, en haut ! Et si tu te tues, tu n'auras pas le droit de me rejoindre. Fais un effort quand même.

-... C'est vrai, tu te sens seul ?

-Pourquoi tu crois que je viens te poser des devinettes stupides ? Parce que Rogue m'a chassé de l'au-delà ?

-Il y est aussi ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je suis resté avec toi.

-Mais ce n'est pas le cas, c'est moi qui imagine ta voix.

-Alors ça veut dire que je suis en toi.

-Fred...

-Ce qui veut dire – et tu as intérêt à m'écouter George Weasley – que tu dois vivre pour nous deux. Rire pour nous deux. Aimer pour nous deux.

-Tu demandes l'impossible.

-On a toujours réalisé l'impossible dans nos blages, George. Tu peux le faire tout seul, non ? Comme un vrai grand !

-Ça fait mal d'être un «vrai grand».

-Alors redevient comme avec moi !

-Sans toi ?

-Avec moi en toi. Je suis toi, tu es moi. Je vis pour toi, tu vis pour moi. Un suffit pour deux. Non ?

-... Je ne sais pas.

-Moi je sais. Je suis mort, tu te rappelles ? Je sais plus de choses que toi.

-Menteur.

-Ah non, je m'insurge. Je ne suis pas un menteur. C'est toi qui fait ta mauvaise langue. Et ça ne marchera pas !

-Fred...

-Roh, fait pas ta mauvaise tête. Je collecte des informations sur l'au-delà, toi, tu te débrouilles pour me raconter comment j'aurais vécu si je n'étais pas mort et quand on se débrouille... On fera exploser le paradis.

-... C'est un projet ambitieux.

-Rien ne nous résistera si tu as suffisamment fait marcher la boutique.

-... D'accord. Mais je ne sais pas...

-Quoi ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'un bloc d'ivoire dans une grotte noire ?

-Aha !

-Allez, Fred... Et après je te laisse tranquille. Promis.

-Manipulateur !

-Allez...

-Une dent, George. Une simple dent.

-... Oh.

-Tu manques de sommeil, toi.

-Sans doute.

-Tu dormiras pour deux, ce soir ?

-... Je suppose.


End file.
